The present invention relates to an aircraft with means for at least reducing impact against the ground.
It is known that aircrafts are prone to accidents, in which case the aircraft falls on the ground and is destroyed with subsequent death of aircraft occupants. It is therefore believed to be important to develop means for at least reducing the impact of the aircraft against the ground so as to save human lives.